Deathclaw Mating Season
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Nita, the Lone Wanderer, and her Love Slave Clover, attempt to go through the Deathclaw Sanctuary to obtain Vengeance. Little do they know that it's that time of the month for the Deathclaws... Fem!LWXCloverXDeathclaws. Rated M for a VERY good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Deathclaw Mating Season

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

"Alright, Clover. Are you ready?"

"Yes, lover. Everything is set. That Vengeance Gatling Laser will be in your hands by the end of the hour."

"Perfect. Heh...with that item in my hands, taking control of Megaton will be child's play..."

Nita (the Lone Wanderer as known by most people) and her love/slave Clover, were standing in front of the entrance of the most dangerous place within the Capital Wasteland. The Deathclaw Sanctuary.

Nita was currently wearing a modified Mercenary Charmer outfit, which hugged tightly to her supple body (especially her impressive chest), and left her belly button bare. The black and red pants hugged her ass quite nicely, helping to show her full figure. She preferred tight clothing compared to all of the clunky Heavy Armor that most travelers tended to wear, simply because she could move much more quickly and gracefully in them.

It also didn't hurt that since the clothing showed off her lucious body, she could flirt with someone and (more often than not) have her way with them when it was needed...

The young woman brushed back her short brown hair behind her ears, and adjusted her glasses, icy blue reflecting behind them.

"Okay. Let's kill off these Deathclaw and claim our prize," Nita said, loading her Dart Gun.

"As you wish, lover," Clover said, wiping the last of the blood off of her sword as the duo went into the cave.

And the cause of that blood was evident from the broken bodies of the two Deathclaw behind them...

* * *

The dark caverns of the Sanctuary made moving difficult. Luckily, both Nita and Clover had gotten used to it, exploring so many different caves and underground bases in the past.

It wasn't too long before they ran into their first Deathclaw within the caves.

It was walking around, randomly snarling and growling like the killing machine it was.

...But for some small reason, it looked as if it were sniffing the air as well.

And it's head moved back and forth...as if it were looking for something.

Making sure to file that away for later, Nita took a quick look at her Pip-Boy, to make sure that there were no other Deathclaw waiting nearby to ambush them. After no other threats were sensed, she focused her gaze on the Deathclaw in front of them, and readied her Dart gun.

"Alright, Clover. It's time to carry out the usual Deathclaw slaying tactic. Ready?" She called out to her lover.

"Whenever you are, sugar," Clover replied, unseathing her sword.

With that done, Nita raised the Dart Gun and fired, the dart hitting the Deathclaw right in the chest.

The beast snarled as the dart went through it's chest. It was only a minor injury, not anywhere near enough to take down the most powerful mutation in the wastes. But the danger was not the dart itself. Rather, it was the poison of the Radscorpion Gland stored within it that made it so deadly. If a human was hit with it, they would be dead in a matter of seconds. But it still did have the great use of causing the Deathclaw to move slower as it became slowly paralyzed due to the poison.

The creature yanked the dart out of its chest, a short stream of blood coming out. It quickly spotted the two women. But instead of lumbering towards them, it did something that Nita had never seen before.

It reared its head back and let out a high pitched moan, one so high that Nita had to resist covering her ears to it. Soon it stopped, and began to stagger towards the two ladies, the poison having taken complete effect.

Nita and Clover shook out of their stupor, and the blond haired slave nodded towards her master. She jumped out from the rock formation with considerable grace, and rushed towards the Deathclaw, blade in hand.

When she got close enough, the Deathclaw swung its claw at her...or rather, its fist, since it closed its clawed fingers and threw a punch.

While puzzled by this, it didn't stop Clover from ducking under the large fist with ease. She quickly jumped into the air, and with one swing of her sword, she sliced the Deathclaw's head clean off.

The body of the beast fell to the ground, blood and gore spewing from the throat.

Clover calmly brought out her white towel, and wiped off the blood from the blade, so it wouldn't rust.

"Easy as always..." She muttered to herself. "I know that we're not here to play games, but I just wish that there would be a _challenge_ for once..."

"Nice work, love," Nita said, walking up to Clover. "Say, did you notice that the Deathclaw..."

"Yeah, I did. Hmmm...first time I saw a Deathclaw try to throw a punch instead of a slash. What do you think that screech was about, lover?" Clover said, turning towards Nita.

The Lone Wanderer just shrugged. "Hell if I know. But just in case, keep your guard up. That yell might have attracted more of those monsters."

"Got it," Clover said.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the Bi-Duo came to a pool of water that was in one of the smaller caves within the Sanctuary.

...But instead of water, it was a pool of blood.

Nita 'Tsk Tsked' as she saw remains of humans and lesser mutations alike among the blood pool.

"Guess these poor fools tried to grab Vengeance for themselves," She sighed. "Too bad. Their loss is our gain."

"Look, lover! Isn't that the weapon we're looking for?" Clover said, pointing to part of the pool.

Nita looked over there, and saw what her slave was pointing at. A rather large Laser Weapon was floating abobe the pool of blood, and Nita knew that it had to be Vengeance.

"Yes, that's just what we're looking for. ...But this was just too easy. There should have been more than just that one Deathclaw..." Nita said.

Clover was about to respond, but before she could, she got knocked in the head by a powerful force. She was out before she knew it.

Nita saw this, and quickly turned around to see what had done that.

...And, to her great horror, she found herself staring at a group of _EIGHT_ Deathclaw.

_'Shit...! There's too many of them!' _Nita thought, breaking out into a cold sweat. _'Even with the V.A.T.S system, I won't have enough time to take down all of them! I was too distracted by the Laser to see them coming...!'_

Ironically, she found herself doubled over the second she finished her thought, one of the Deathclaw's massive fists in the middle of her stomach.

She saw stars, and soon joined Clover in the darkness...

* * *

And that ends the first chapter. Next chapter will earn this story its M rating, so you don't want to miss it! Catch you next Continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Deathclaw Mating Season

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

"Ugh…what happened…?"

Nita slowly gained back her vision as she said those words. She found herself staring up at the rock ceiling of the Deathclaw Cave, and looking to the right, she saw Clover unharmed.

But she also noticed something else. Her Dart Gun was sitting a few feet away from her. In about six pieces.

She cursed. Of all the times she chose to bring only one weapon with her… She had decided to bring the Dart Gun only because it was light, and it wouldn't slow her down after she had gotten her hands on Vengeance. Rather reckless seeing as how she was dealing with _Deathclaws_, but she had dealt with Deathclaws in the past, and had never known them to use numbers to overwhelm their pray.

Then again, she had never known then to just knock out their pray either. It was lucky though, otherwise she and Clover might have been food by now.

Speaking of the Deathclaws, Nita was happy to note that there was no sign of them anywhere. Now, all she had to do was wake up Clover, and…

Was that heavy breathing that she was hearing behind her?

Gulping slightly, Nita chanced a look behind her…and came face to face with a Deathclaw.

The beast was so close that their noses (or snout in the Deathclaw's case), were almost touching.

The Lone Wanderer had never been this close to a Deathclaw before…at least not without it trying to kill her. The powerful Mutation's teeth grind together as it stared deep into the terrified woman's eyes, sniffing for something.

It sniffed at Nita's face first, trying to find the source of that curious smell. When nothing came out of that, it began to lower its face down the woman's body, still sniffing away. The smell became stronger as it went to the human's mounds of flesh, so it stuck its face between them, the warm breath coming from its nose feeling…good on the soft flesh.

Nita wondered why in the hell she would consider the feel of the breath of a monster that could easily rip her apart _good _on her barely clothed chest, but then again, she had always felt a bit of a…sexual thrill when it came to danger. It started when she had slept with that raider Jericho all those weeks ago, in an attempt to steal his Assault Rifle when she had ran out of money and ammo.

It hadn't been hard to convince him to have a little roll in the sheets with _her_ body. But everyone in Megaton had known that Jericho took pride in his Rifle, and loved it even more than he loved himself. It had saved his life on more than one occasion, and he'd rather die than give it up. So, Nita's plan had been to tire him out to the point that he could do nothing but sleep the night away.

She had been a virgin up until that point, but she had seen her fair share of X-rated flicks after she turned 16, and had the basic idea of what to expect during sexual encounters. It was all a matter of outlasting the older man, and Nita thought that her youthfulness would give her an edge.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

They went on all night, and then some. Jericho had shown her many different positions; even some that she didn't think were physically possible. It had been a long time since the former raider had gotten a nice piece of ass to work out his stress on, and he took advantage of the chance for all he was worth. Nita had thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it, and was even on the verge of being tired out herself, the thought of getting that powerful tool of metal the only thing driving her on well past the point of exhaustion.

Finally, after about her 10th orgasm (and his 5th), Jericho had finally reached the point where he just couldn't keep going. He had pulled out of her thoroughly fucked snatch, rolled over, and began to snore the night away.

Nita had rolled her eyes at that. He may have been a good fuck, but his post-sex attitude left a lot to be desired. But she was thankful for that, because grabbing the Rifle would have been quite difficult if the ex-raider had wanted to cuddle.

Slowly rolling out of the sheets and putting on her clothes, she sneaked towards the cabinet that held the powerful gun, and pulled on the door lightly to see if it was locked. When she felt it was, she pulled out a simple Lock Pick and made quick work of the lock. She had grabbed the gun quietly, and was making her way toward the exit.

But before she had made it out of the door, a bullet whizzed past her ear, slightly grazing it. Clutching it while swearing in her mind, she slowly turned towards the very much awake Jericho, who held a simple smoking pistol and was staring at her with a smug smirk on his face.

She thought that she was as good as dead then. But as it turned out, Jericho admired the fact that she had the guts to do such a thing. Not to mention that she was a very good lay, and it would be a waste to kill of such a nice piece of ass. It had been long since he'd fucked a devious little bitch like her, so he offered her the rifle…if she didn't object to having some more…fun in the future.

Nita had agreed, simply because it was better than having her brains blown all over the floor, and also because she truly didn't mind the thought of having another go at the older man.

Ever since then, Nita had felt a bit of a sexual thrill whenever she felt herself in a dangerous situation. Like now, since the Deathclaw had long since left her soft bosom, and had its snout pressed between her legs, finally finding the sweet smell from the human.

Nita had grown a bit wet by the thought of this primal animal thinking of her in a sexual way, but the Deathclaw itself thought that the creature was simply in heat. It considered that a good thing, because it was that time of the month that all Deathclaws went through in their life time. The time in which they gave in fully to their animal instincts and…fucked like animals, for lack of a better phrase. In this state, all of their senses were enhanced, particularly their sense of smell so that they could locate female Deathclaw that were in heat. Sadly, female Deathclaw were becoming somewhat of a rarity within the Capital Wasteland, and because of this, it was much harder to unleash those needs, which made the Deathclaws more and more vicious as the feelings were kept inside.

But all was not lost! He and his pack mates had happened upon two of the humans that released the same smell as a female Deathclaw when she was in heat. Normally, the beasts saw the flesh bags as nothing more than feeding fodder, but these herd of Deathclaw were so horny from not getting any rutting done that they were willing to mate with any willing female that they stumbled across.

Of course, there was the fact that they had killed one of their own, but the surviving Deathclaw didn't really care about that. That one had just about gone crazy from going so long without any mating, and they knew that he was beyond help. Plus, he was kind of a dick anyway.

When this Deathclaw had finally found the source of the smell, his primal instincts went into overload. This human smelled so good…he could barely contain himself. But he still had his wits about him, and he knew that the flesh bags were much more delicate than themselves.

Killing so many of them with barely any effort had taught him that.

He had to be gentle. Which was a challenge for him considering how much the smell wafting from the human enticed him, but he slowly brought one of his claws up to her face (taking note how the female froze in barely concealed terror at the sight) and lowered it towards her tight outfit.

Nita thought that the Deathclaw was about to cut into her and eat her afterwards. But with a surprising amount of carefulness and tenderness that she didn't know Deathclaw could possess, the creature simply slid its claw down the front of her tank-top, ripping it in half and releasing her impressive bust to the cool air (she had opted to not wear a bra today).

The Deathclaw had found these mounds of flesh to be quite strange. Female Deathclaw did not posses such a thing, and the male Deathclaw could not see what the use of such things had for humans. But he really didn't care about that. All that mattered to him was getting to that delicious smell before his pack mates returned.

His claw continued on its way down, cutting a little opening between her legs, and revealing her _very_ wet pussy to the air.

Nita could hardly believe that this was happening. She had come to kill Deathclaws, not have sex with them! But without her Dart Gun, she didn't have much of a choice but to go along with what was happening…for now.

The powerful mutation stuck its snout back between the female's legs, nothing blocking it from getting the full flavor of the smell this time. It slowly licked its lips, giving Nita a glance at its very full tongue, before extending said tongue and licking a long path up the Lone Wanderer's sopping pussy, ending at the clit.

Nita couldn't help but let out a low moan from the feel of the Deathclaw's rough tongue on her most sensitive place. This monster had the thickest tongue that she had ever seen, and it sure knew how to use it.

The Deathclaw himself gave off a low growl as he tasted the juices of the human, finding them the tastiest thing he had ever had. He had to havemore. Wasting no time, he dragged his tongue back up the length of the slit, once, twice, three more times, Nita's moans becoming louder, and her snatch becoming wetter and wetter.

After all of the juices had been licked away from the opening, the Deathclaw began to push his long tongue into the opening, taking sure to not let his teeth get too close. Once it was inside a good distance, he began to wiggle it around, making Nita clutch onto his head, and making more of her secretions spill out into his mouth.

Nita couldn't believe how good this Deathclaw was making her feel. Jericho had gone down on her whenever they had sex, and that felt great. But this Deathclaw blew whatever Jericho had done to her clear out of the water! The creature's long tongue reached every spot inside of her, and brushed against them quickly and repeatedly, making her become closer and closer to having an orgasm. And the beast had barely gotten started!

Soon, Nita's moaning reached a high pitched wailing, which served to stir Clover awake after all this time. The Love Slave rubbed her eyes before sitting up and taking a look at where the sound came from. She was shocked to see a Deathclaw eating her mistress, but not in the way she had expected to be eaten. The blonde saw glimpses of the long rough tongue that was plunging back and forth into her love's sopping cunt, and now knew why Nita had moaned as loud as she did.

The sight of this didn't really surprise her. She knew that her mistress was a very sexual person at heart. Hell, all of those sessions that they had back in their room at Tenpenny's Tower was enough proof of that. And to be honest, she had seen (and participated) in far more shocking activities than this.

"Hmhmhm, having fun, mistress?" Clover chuckled, catching Nita's attention.

Nita looked towards her Love Slave, eyes glazed over with her pleasure. "I'll say, baby. Who knew *Ah!* that these Deathclaws *Uhhnn!* could be so *AHHH!* _good_ at this sort of thing…?"

"You learn something new every day, don't you?" Clover replied, crawling over towards Nita. She gave her a smooch on the lips before lowering her hands towards her love's neglected breasts.

"Wow, Clover…I've taught you well…" Nita panted as Clover's dainty hands caressed and squeezed her soft mounds, before her fingers pinched her sensitive nipples.

With the Deathclaw still eating her, and her slave's hands doing wonderful things to her breasts, Nita didn't last much longer.

"I…I'm…I'M CUMMING!" Nita shouted, her juices splashing out against the Deathclaw's mouth as she revealed in her orgasm. Her body shook and jolted in Clover's loving grasp as she came down from her high.

She panted as she tried to regain her breath, gazing at Clover with a look that promised _much_pleasure for her in the near future. But the heavy sound of the Deathclaw rising back to his feet drew the women's attention.

When they got a load of the monster's new…body part, their eyes widened to comical proportions. The Deathclaw had unsheathed its…very large reproductive organ from between its legs. It was a light brown, and had rough skin just like the rest of the Deathclaw. It was limp at the moment, but Nita and Clover could already see that it put most of the men they've been with to shame, including Jericho (and Jericho was _very_ impressive).

The Deathclaw made a growling noise as it looked down at the two human females, eyes glinting in the darkness.

"…I think your little friend wants you to return the favor, sugar," Clover said, licking her lips as she stared down at the impressive cock.

"I suppose it's only fair…" Nita replied. "Though I think I'll need a little help…you up for it, Clover?"

"You should know that I'm up for anything by now, love," Clover said, slipping her dress over her head. She wore nothing underneath.

"Of course…what was I thinking?" Nita said with a sultry grin as she stripped off the rest of her clothing, leaving herself as nude as Clover.

The Deathclaw gazed at the two women as they crawled towards the beast like a couple of oversexed cats. Once they got close enough, they each reached out and wrapped one hand around each side of the huge monster penis. They began to stroke it, feeling the rough skin and powerful muscle underneath. The mutation growled softly, liking the feeling.

"Big Boy here seems to like it, master," Clover giggled, enjoying the feel of the large rod in her hands.

"I have a feeling that he'll like this even better…" Nita said with a sexy grin, before extending her tongue out and dragging it up the reptile-like monster's erection.

If the slightly louder growl was any sign, the Deathclawdid indeed like it. Nita giggled a bit before she went back to licking at the massive tool, treating it like a lollipop.

"That looks like fun, Nita. Let me have a taste…" Clover said with a pout, before dragging her own tongue up the opposite side of the dick.

The Deathclaw's growling turned into snarling as the two women serviced his dick. The Female Deathclaw had never done anything like this. They simply sat atop their cocks and rode them until they were satisfied. But this…this was much better!

The two young women moved their tongues up to the throbbing head of the monster's cock, swirling them around and getting it nicely wet. They even tried to kiss around the part, which increased the beast's pleasure.

All of a sudden, Clover broke off from the tip of the cock, allowing Nita to put the whole of her mouth over it. She slowly began to lower her mouth farther down onto it, stroking it with her small hands to stimulate it more. The Deathclaw put its clawed hand over her head, trying to make her take more of it in, and forcing 'Miss 101' to relax her throat in order to do so.

Clover's hand joined Nita in stroking the monster's rigid length, while her tongue was still licking the side of it. When Nita was able to get used to the size, she began to bob her head up and down slowly, continuing to stroke the hard cock with both hands, and swirling her tongue on the head. She took one hand away from the massive monster's member, and lowered it to her own pleasure, stroking her clit and thrusting two fingers into herself, becoming more and more wet at the thought of sucking off this powerful creature. She used her other hand to gently try and push the monster into a sitting position, Clover joining her.

The wasteland's most powerful creature went back into a laying position, thrusting up a bit with its strong hips, and getting its length deeper into the human female's wet mouth. He didn't know how much longer he could last with this kind of stimulation…

The two females must havenoticed this, because they both stopped their actions and moved a bit back from the fully erect cock. The Deathclaw let out a fierce snarl, and glared up at the two women. They simply just grinned back at the creature, before sliding their tongues up its length before ending with a wet open mouth kiss on the very tip.

_That_ was the last straw.

The Deathclawlet out a loud growl mixed with a howl as he exploded, green cum shooting out of his cock, and splashing against the shocked women's faces. This went on for a few seconds before the Deathclaw laid limp on the ground, relaxing after his most satisfying orgasm.

The two partners in crime scooped some of the cum off of their faces before trying some. Their eyes lit up, it was delicious! Much better than human cum (which to them wasn't all that bad). They kissed each other hungrily as they swirled the cum in their mouths with their tongues, caressing and groping each other tightly.

After they consumed all of the cum, they turned towards the Deathclaw, who was back to its feet and still had its cock fully erect.

"That was yummy…" Clover moaned, licking the last of the cum off of her hand. "But now I think he wants to get to the main event…"

"Indeed. Well, don't want to disappoint him, now do I?" Nita giggled, moving to her back. She spread her legs wide, and used two fingers to spread her wet pussy for the Deathclaw's viewing pleasure. "Come on, big boy. If you think you can fit all of that inside of me…"

The monster didn't need to be told twice. He went over towards the willing female, cock pointing towards her like she was a target. He got to his knees before her, grabbing his large cock and rubbing it against her snatch, getting it nice and wet before the main event.

Nita shivered at the feel of the rugged length rubbing against her wet petals taking a deep breath to prepare for the intrusion into her most private place.

After the dick was wet enough, the Deathclaw lined it up with Nita's opening. He slowly inched it in, Nita feeling the cock go through her lower regions.

Soon, it was all the way in, rubbing against the young woman's G-spot. Nita let out a long moan at the feeling of being so filled. Her pussy muscles clenched and unclenched on the monster's length, squeezing it in the most pleasurable way. The Deathclaw slowly pulled out of the human's cunt, then slowly went back in, repeating the process until he got into a smooth rhythm, thrusting back and forth into the pussy with Nita moaning in time with each thrust.

"Mmmm…so good…so full…" Nita panted, wrapping her legs around the beast's lower half, taking care to avoid the spikes.

The Deathclaw was grunting in tune with the thrusts as well, enjoying the tightness of the young female human. None of the female Deathclaw he had rutted with in the past were this tight! Her muscles gripped his cock in just the right way, not too tight and not too loose. If he had known about the type of pleasure you could get with these humans, he would have done this _long _ago!

Clover was enjoying the view, but she didn't just want to watch anymore. She crawled over to the two, and smiled at Nita. She gave her a French Kiss, then lowered her head to her large chest. She tongued the right nipple a bit, getting it nice and wet, before wrapping her mouth around it. She sucked it gently while squeezing the neglected breast with both her hands.

Nita could feel the pleasure growing to an almost unbearable point. From having the Deathclaw thrust in her pussy with building speed and strength, to having Clover tend to her soft tits, it was too much for her. "I'm cumming…I'm cumming…I'm going to come…" She moaned, a glazed look in her eyes.

Both Clover and the Deathclaw heard her. The beast began to thrust for all he was worth, hitting the deepest part of her each time. And Clover pinched her nipples to the point where the pleasure was mixing with a bit of pain, making the pleasure that much more intense.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…OH YEAAAAHHHHH!!!" Nita shouted, her tongue hanging out as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

The tightness around the Deathclaw's cock increased ten-fold, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He unloaded inside of the woman, gripping her legs tight as he did so, and howling loudly.

They both soon came down from their high, and the Deathclaw slipped out of her tight cunt, the excess of both his cum and her juices spilling out from her entrance.

As Nita panted from the experience, Clover licked her lips and lowered her head down to lick up all the fluids that had escaped. Nita gaveoff soft moans as she was given a very through tongue bath.

Soon, the Slave Girl had cleaned her master all up, giving her a tender kiss on the lips afterwards.

"Hah…hah…that was the best fucking I've…ever had…" Nita panted, feeling thoroughly satisfied.

"You think that animal will be up for another round soon?" Clover asked hopefully, wanting to get a turn herself.

But before she could answer, she heard a series of growls and snarls coming from behind her.

Both young women turned to see the rest of the Deathclaw that had surrounded them earlier, glints in their eyes…and fully erect cocks. Each one as big as the first Deathclaw.

Nita gulped slightly. "I don't think that'll be a problem, Clover…"

* * *

And there's the second chapter. Man, I love having a new Laptop to type on! The third and final one will have the two young women…servicing all of the Deathclaws. Just fair warning. Catch you next continue!

PS: If you guess how many times I said Deathclaw in this chapter, you get a cookie! :)


End file.
